Organization XIII Day jobs
by Little Miss Mania
Summary: Ever wondered what the members of Organization XIII do when they're not getting beaten up by Sora? Chapter 15, Zexion's second shot at work
1. Axel, Barbecue Grill Salesman

Organization XIII Day Jobs 

By The Living Enigma

Disclaimer- I don't own Organization XIII. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

Premise- Ever wondered what Organization XIII does when they're not getting their butts kicked by Sora? This little story will try to explain it.

Chapter 1

Barbecue tonight

It was time for the annual outdoor cooking show in Hollow Bastion. The crowd was excited to see a showcase of grills. A tall man with spiky red hair stood amidst the grills. "Hello, all! Welcome to the Outdoor Cooking show! I am Axel and I would like to show you the wonders of Barbecuing!" The crowd oohed with interest. Axel then lifted the lid on the grill beside him.

"He's so hot!" A girl said.

"And He's an expert on grilling!" Her friend said.

"Now the perfect grill for you depends greatly on your tastes!" Axel said. "Charcoal if you like a smoky flavor, gas will give you an entirely different flavor. I know it's time for the grill season, and you men out there want to impress your wives with awesome grilling skills. Just look at the instruction manual before using your new grill." Some of the crowd members ran up to Axel and handed him money.

"We'd like to buy a grill!" They shouted.

"Well, take your pick!" Axel said, overwhelmed by his popularity. "And remember, if you need advice that's not in the manual, you know who to talk to!"

"Yeah, the hot guy with the knowledge on Barbecue grills!" The girls in the crowd sighed.

Axel left the area. "Ya know, I made a bundle of money off of this show. And I mean a lot!" He counted the money he got. "Yes, Indeed! I love my new day job!"

Suddenly his cell phone rang. He answered it. "Hello, Axel here! Grill master! What? Everyone else got day jobs? I mean, Xemnas said you needed a hobby. But getting paid for doing mundane labor is beyond you! I never knew you'd ever be good at your day job. I don't think you were ever a people person."

On the other end of the line, Vexen hung up, donned an apron and prepared for the onslaught of hyperactive children.

* * *

Schedule 

2- Vexen

3- Demyx

4- Larxene

5- Xaldin

6- Xigbar

7- Xemnas

8- Roxas

9- Saix

10- Zexion

11- Luxord

12- Marluxia

13- Lexaeus

Note- I'm giving vague clues to each member's day job at the end of each chapter.


	2. Vexen, Ice cream man

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Vexen and his Organization XIII buddies belong to Disney and Square Enix. 

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Yaay! Ice cream man!_**

* * *

Vexen gazed at the hyperactive crowd of children and grabbed his ice cream scoop. He began scooping ice cream in order to satisfy the crowd of evil little brats (as he thought). 

"I want vanilla!" A little girl near the front said.

"I want chocolate!" A boy said.

"Hang on! I only have two hands!" Vexen said, frantically trying to satisfy the little demons who want ice cream and collecting money.

Many hours went by and several little kids clamored Vexen for ice cream. He recieved a lot of money and put it in the jar. Then he drove the ice cream truck back to the parking lot.

"Well, Vexen, how was your first day of work?" the boss said.

"Tiring!" Vexen replied. "Those kids are monsters!"

"Well, I'll see how you deal with tomorrow!" the boss said.

Vexen went home. There was a note from Demyx on the door.

_Dear Vexen aka the Chilly Academic and Mr. Ice cream man,_

_Hi! It's Demyx! How are you doing?_

_I'm in town tonight. I'll be at a show._

_Sincerly,_

_Demyx, AKA the Melodious Nocturne._

_PS. I'm still waiting for my hot fudge sundae, ice cream man!_

Vexen crumpled up the note and threw it away. "Stupid coward!"


	3. Demyx, Rock God

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. 

**Chapter 3**

**Demyx is a rockstar**

* * *

On the day of the concert, Vexen went to the place specified on the tickets. The crowd was rambunctious. Why did the dumb coward give me tickets?

Then suddenly a man appeared on the stage. It was Demyx. "Are you read to rock?"

The girls in the crowd squealed with excitement. Demyx then began playing music on his sitar.

Vexen just sat in the front row, pouting. Ice cream man? Why did I become the Ice Cream man? I hate kids! And here Demyx is rocking out.

The concert was soon over. (Or when Vexen's pouting muscles were starting to ache). Demyx walked up to Vexen. "What's wrong, Ice cream man? Envious that I am super cool and you're stuck offering ice cream to ungrateful little demons?"

"I hate you," Vexen said.

Demyx flashed the unhappy ice-controlling Organization XIII member a look reading "I'm way better than you!" and skipped off to his entourage. He entered the dressing room. One of his groupies tapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Demyx, there's a message on your answering machine from some lady named Larxene!" he said.

"Okay!" Demyx said. He pressed the button on his answering machine.

"You have one new message! Friday 10:46 PM."

Then Larxene's voice came on the answering machine. "Hello, Demyx? I saw the poster for your concert and I'm sorta envious. I got a boring job somewhere and you're famous? I'm gonna tell Xemnas about it! You lucky (censored)! When I get my hands on you, you're gonna wish you were dead!"

"I am so busted!" Demyx said.


	4. Waitress Larxene

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. 

Chapter 4

**I Want two eggs over easy and wheat toast...**

**Wait a sec... you're (ZAP!)**

* * *

Larxene stood with her back to the wall. The customers at the Hollow Bastion Diner were an eclectic crowd made up of mostly perverted old guys who want to sneak peeks up the pretty waitresses' skirts and people you'd hardly ever see again. She stood, trying to smile as three men entered the diner. She immediately recognized the faces: Axel, Vexen, and Demyx. Demyx eyed Larxene. 

"Nice outfit!" Demyx said.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Larxene muttered under her breath. She faked a smile and said, "Hi, welcome to Hollow Bastion Diner. Smoking or non?"

"Non," Vexen said, flashing Axel the evil eye.

"What? I don't smoke!" Axel snapped.

"Great!" Larxene said, still using her feigned smile. She guided them to a table and the three had a seat.

"So, Larxie," Demyx said. "Is this your job?"

"Yes, stupid boy!" She hissed. "I'm a waitress! And you are?"

"Rocker!" Demyx said.

"Barbecue grill salesman!" Axel said.

"Ice cream man!" Vexen said.

"What would you like to drink?" Larxene said, switching back to her faux niceness. She took out a tablet and a pencil.

"Coffee!" Axel said.

"Soda!" Vexen said.

"Water!" Demyx replied.

Larxene took their order to the counter and began questioning why she ever took the waitressing job.

Three hours of insanity later...

Larxene's shift was up. She ran to check her E-mail. A message from Xaldin lay in front of her eyes. She opened it. It read:

Larxene, you have recieved the following message.

Hey, Larxene, nice job you've got there. Ax, Vex, and Dem told me all about it

Mine's real important. Hope you get used to taking orders. (no pun intended)

-Xaldin.


	5. Airport Guy Xaldin

Disclaimer- I am not the owner of Organization XIII or anything else KH-related. 

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Xaldin sat at the panel, gazing at the plane landing. "Yo, Xaldin!" A co-worker said. "What do you think of this job so far?"

"It's just watching planes land," Xaldin said. "Nothing special!" _Cuz it's not like kidnapping pretty women like Belle!_

**A/N- Xaldin, You little...**

Xaldin sat there thinking of something before snapping back into reality when his co-worker tapped him on the shoulder. "Plane 824 is coming in for a landing!" the coworker said.

"Oh my gosh!" Xaldin said. "What the heck was I doing? Hold on! Hold on!"

The plane stopped and slowed down.

* * *

Several hours and 7 almost naptimes later...

Xaldin walked out of the airport, semi-satisfied with his job and bumped into Xigbar.

"Hey, watch it, windy!" Xigbar hissed.

"Watch it yourself!" Xaldin said.

"You're stuck in the airport? Xigbar said. "I got a cool career!"

"Cool? Whaddya mean Cool?" Xaldin said.

Xigbar didn't respond; he just walked off.

"Stupid eyepatch must be affecting his brain!" Xaldin said.


	6. Xigbar, Carnival Guy

Disclaimer- I am not the owner of Organization XIII or anything else KH-related. 

**Chapter 6**

**Step Right Up...**

* * *

Ahh... Carnival time in Hollow Bastion. Children flocked the booths, spending munny. 

Xigbar eyed the group. A little child walked to his booth. "Hello, Mister, is this the baseball toss?"

"Yes, it is, little boy!" Xigbar said. "No charge!" He handed the little boy a baseball.

_I hate kids! I hate kids!_ Xigbar thought. _Ooh! It'll be most embarassing if..._ He stopped thinking for a moment and gazed at Xaldin.

"What the (censored) are you here for!" Xigbar said.

"I came to enjoy the carnival!" Xaldin said. "It looks like you're enjoying it as well!"

"I'm having the time of my life!" Xigbar said sarcastically. _(Censored! Censored! Censored Again!) He's gonna tell Xemnas that I'm working the baseball toss at some cruddy carnival._

Xaldin walked off, laughing while Xigbar was thinking up ways to murder the idiot with sideburns.

After loads of kids made their way past Xigbar's booth, Xigbar went home and found a letter from Xemnas on the door.

Dear Xigbar,

I've got loads of work.

People Are driving me nuts.

Sincerely,

Xemnas

"Well, I hope Xemnas's day job is better than mine!" Xigbar sighed.


	7. Xemnas the Substitute Teacher

**Disclaimer- I am not the owner of Organization XIII or anything else KH-related.**

**Chapter 7**

**Substitute**

* * *

Xemnas sat at the desk gazing at rows of other desks. Slowly students entered the room and sat in the desks. It was Xemnas's first day on the job and he got Ms. Wakatsuki's English Class. Xemnas stood up and wrote his name on the board. "Hello, class! I am Xemnas and I will be your substitute teacher."

A boy near the front began laughing.

Xemnas looked at the seating chart. "Daisuke? What is so funny?"

"Your name rearranged spells MANSEX!" Daisuke said.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Xemnas shouted. Though I can't say the same thing about Marluxia.

Daisuke's buddied began laughing with him.

"Stupid teenager!" Xemnas muttered under his breath before starting the lesson.

Many hours of insanity later...

Xemnas banged his head against the wall of his house. "I am not cut out to be a substitute teacher! I can't handle those teenage demons!"

"Well," Roxas said. "My job's a little better!"

* * *

**_A/N- I had to slip the MANSEX Joke in somewhere. Roxas is next, and no, he's not in high school!_**


	8. Roxas, Hotel Desk Guy

**_Disclaimer- See other chapters._**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Check in, Check out_**

* * *

Roxas sat at the desk of the Hollow Bastion Inn. A couple on vacation walked up to the desk. 

"Hello, we're here to book a room!" The woman, an exotic tan-skinned woman with long dark hair, said.

"We got a reservation!" Her boyfriend, a man in a vest and pants.

Roxas took out his reservation book and opened it. "Name please?"

"Uhh, we're Aladdin and Jasmine!" the woman said.

Roxas's eyes scanned the page. "Oh, yeah! You're here."

"One other thing, do you accept pets?" Aladdin said.

"Yeah," Roxas replied, "What kind of pet do you have?"

"One monkey!" Aladdin said.

"Okay, but please clean up after him!" Roxas said. _It seems like all these foreign couples bring in their pets. The housekeeper found ghost dog doo when that couple from Halloween Town rented a room. And those brats that came with them! TP'ing the bushes. I had to work overtime to pluck the TP outta the bushes. Namine wanted to take me out to this nice restaurant in the Land of Dragons. Speaking of Dragons, the couple from that place brought their pet dragon and he toasted the curtains. Housekeeping had to put up new ones._

Soon afterwards, Roxas exited the Hollow Bastion Inn and went back to Castle Oblivion, muttering, "I hate animals! I hate animals!"

"That's new!" Saix said.

"Your job couldn't be worse!" Roxas said.

"Well, It is!" Saix said.


	9. Saix, Weatherman

**_Disclaimer- See other chapters_**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Forecast for panic_**

"Okay, Saix," the camera man said. "We'll be rolling in a few minutes, so look your best!"

Saix took out a comb and fixed his hair for his TV debut.

"Hello, welcome to the 5 o'clock news!" Saix said. "I am Saix, the weather man! Today's forecast is sunny with various clouds."

_What? I'm the Lunar Diviner! Not a weather man! Why did I get this job in the first place? I hate this job._

After the broadcast...

Saix went home. Xigbar walked toward Zexion's room, carrying a pile of get-well-soon cards. Demyx followed close behind, carrying a bowl of chicken soup and a carton of juice. "Hey, where are you going?" Saix asked.

"Zexion just got beaten up while on the job," Demyx explained.

Saix followed the other members of Organization XIII into Zexion's room. The unfortunate Nobody lay on his bed; his arms and legs were bandaged like a mummy. Half his hair was gone because some person had pulled it out. Bite wounds and scratch marks showed themselves on his neck.

"Oww! Ooh! Ouch! It hurts!" Zexion moaned. Demyx set the meal tray on Zexion's bedside table.

"What happened?" Axel asked, putting a blanket on Zexion.

"Looks like you were mauled by a savage beast!" Larxene said.

"Worse then that!" Zexion replied.

"What could be worse than being mauled?" Marluxia asked.

"It's a very long story," Zexion said. "It happened somewhere in another world..."


	10. Zexion, Babysitter

Disclaimer- See other chapters

Chapter 10

Why Zexion Hurts

"Well, I wanted to get money to get myself another unit of hair gel, so I needed to go out and get a (censored) job. The only one I had was a babysitting job."

"How could you get such injuries babysitting?" Larxene said.

"I haven't told you who I was babysitting for!" Zexion said.

"Who?" Lexaeus said.

"Three little demon brats!" Zexionm said, sitting up in bed. "Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Their guardian hired me to babysit 'em. They beat me up with anything they could grab. When they decided I wasn't tortured enough, they threw me out a window and made me kiss pavement."

"Ow, that oughta smart!" Xemnas said.

"It surely didn't tickle!" Zexion said.

"I hope you get well soon," Marluxia said. "Here! Fresh flowers to make you feel better!" Marluxia put the flowers on the bedside table.

"I hate kids!" Zexion said. "I really really hate kids!"

Luxord turned to leave, "Hey, you! Any comments?"

"I feel responsible for Zexion's pain," Luxord said. 


	11. Luxord, Professional Poker Player

**_Disclaimer- See other chapters_**

**_Chapter 11_**

**_In the cards_

* * *

**

"Well, ever heard of Poker night in Hollow Bastion?" Luxord asked.

"No," Lexaeus said.

"Well, every other Friday, a group of well-known people and I have a poker night, and things get quite hectic," Luxord explained. "One of my opponents, Oogie Boogie, has one problem, he has to hire a babysitter every time Poker Night comes. The last few babysitters either died, went insane, or ended up in the hospital. So Zexion ended up as the brats' new babysitter and now he's hurt."

"Why are you involved in it?" Xigbar asked.

"I'm the Gambler of Fate, for crying out loud!" Luxord screamed. "I like gambling!"

Zexion flashed Luxord the evil eye.

_Inside Zexion's mind._

Chibi-Zexy appeared out of nowhere, carrying a coin. He shoved it in a game slot. The game machine read "Whack-a-Lux". Suddenly, a chibi-Luxord popped out of a hole. Zexion began whacking at the Luxord chibis.

_Reality_

"What is that little emo kid thinking?" Xigbar said.

"I don't know," Marluxia said. "I better get to work!" He picked up a watering can and walked out of Castle Oblivion.


	12. Marluxia, Flower Shop Owner

**_Disclaimer- See other chapters_**

**_A/N- The following chapter is homage to Little Shop of Horrors._**

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Bloom and Gloom

* * *

_**

Marluxia watered his latest plant, a huge Heartless in the shape of a Venus Flytrap. "Oh, hello, Larxene II! How are you today?" He heard a distant bell ring. "Oh, sorry Larxy II, I gotta go!" He scurried to the front desk of the flower shop he ran. "Oh, hello, guys!" He quickly got the customers satisfied and scurried off to care for Larxene II.

"Feed me!" Larxene II said. "Feed me, Marlu!"

"What can I feed you?" Marluxia said.

"Hearts!" Larxene II said.

"I have no heart, and plus I've seen Little Shop of Horrors!" Marluxia said, bursting out the weed-killer and dousing the evil plant in poison. He chucked the dead plant out the window and unintentionally hit Xigbar in the head while he was doing target practice.

"Help me!" Xigbar shouted. "Fallen Green stuff from Heaven!"

Xaldin rushed over and cleaned the remains of Larxene II off Xigbar and threw the plant's corpse in the trash.

"What a weird day!" Xigbar said. He looked around. "Xaldin, have you seen Lexaeus anywhere?"

"He left a note!" Xaldin said, handing the Freeshooter a note.

Dear Guys,

Got the worst job of us all.

It's just me and a big pile of (censored).

Singed

Lexaeus


	13. Lexaeus, Garbage Man

**Disclaimer- I don't own Org. 13. **

**Chapter 13**

**What's worse**

* * *

"I wonder what could be worse!" Xemnas said. "What's worse than being a substitute teacher?"

"Or a carnival game runner!" Xigbar said.

"Or the airport controller!" Xaldin said.

"Ice cream man!"

"Babysitter!"

"Gambler!"

"Grill salesman!"

"Rock star!" Everyone stared at Demyx and continued to shout.

"Weatherman!"

"Waitress!"

"Flower shop owner!"

"Hotel desk guy!"

"What could be worse?" Xemnas said. He looked out the window of Castle Oblivion to see the Garbage truck drive by. A man carried the Organization's trash into the truck.

"What the heck?" Xigbar said. "Is that Lexaeus?"

Xemnas took another look. "That is Lexaeus!"

"He's a garbage man!" Marluxia said. "What the (censored)? He's a garbage man!"

"I heard you the first time, Marluxia!" Zexion said.

After a while, Lexaeus came in. "I know, I'm a garbage man!"

"After a week of work of working, why don't we have a payday party?" Marluxia randomly stated.

"Oh, yeah, to take the stress off!" Vexen said. "I hate Ice Cream scooping!"

"Garbage stinks!" Lexaeus remarked.

"One of those Old Perverts tried to upskirt me!" Larxene added.

"My arms are broken in twenty places!" Zexion said.

"I've got stage fright!" Saix said.

"I don't anyone to think I've got a swelled head!" Demyx said.

"A party sounds great!" Xemnas said. "Let's burst out the tortilla chips and soda!"

The Organization cheered.

* * *

Next chapter? Epilogue and Party!

And I'm sad to say, but this story was flamed by some person with no sense of humor whatsoever. But, I'm not shaken. I had an online friend of mine report her so-called "story". Thanks, Diana, mysterious online lurker-girl who reads my fics and helps me with them!

They may flame, but I've got Xarba, member 1069, The Poisoned Rose on my side!


	14. Epilogue: Party

Disclaimer- I don't own Org. 13 or anything else that involves Kingdom Hearts. 

Iggie Boogie belongs to me.

Song credits at end of story.

A/N- This is longer than any other chapter I wrote for this fic.

* * *

Chapter 14

Party! Party! Party!

We're gonna have a party!

"Break out the soda! Let's get down!" Demyx shouted.

"Why is he so gung-ho about this party?" Vexen asked.

"I dunno," Xigbar asked.

Demyx took out a party hat and put it on Zexion, who was still beaten up. "Cheer up, emo boy! Let's party!"

Vexen drank his soda and gazed at the hyperactive Nobody bouncing around the room, showering everyone in his path with confetti. "Next meeting, I'll tell Xemnas to cut Demyx's sugar intake."

"Good idea!" Saix said. He looked like a Christmas Elf with his party hat on. "I look like an idiot with this hat!"

Suddenly the phone rang. Luxord walked up to the phone with a can of Dr. Pepper in hand and answered it.

"Hello," a quiet voice on the other end of the line said.

"This is Castle Oblivion, Luxord speaking!" Luxord said.

"Is Dr. Pepper in a can?" the voice said.

"Of course! How stupid can you get, young man?" Luxord snapped.

"Well, you better let him out before he drowns!" the voice said before hanging up abruptly. Luxord walked away from the phone, looking extremely PO'd.

"What was that all about?" Marluxia said.

"Crank Call!" Luxord said. "Stupid kid gets his jollies by sending absurd phone calls to unsuspecting people!"

"What was his number?" Roxas said.

"Why do you want to know?" Luxord said.

"Revenge!" Roxas said.

"OK," LUxord said, checking the Caller ID box. It read, "Iggie Boogie. 555-5555" Luxord handed Roxas the reciever and Roxas dialed the number.

"Hello," Iggie said. "This is Iggie, the Frightening Swordsman!"

"Hi, I'm taking a survey!" Roxas said. "Do you have frog's legs?"

"Yeah," Iggie said without thinking.

"Then how'd you get your shoes on in the morning?" Roxas said, smiling evilly and hanging up.

"Good one, Roxas!" Axel said. "Way to sock it to him!" Roxas smiled again and walked to his chair and took another sip of soda.

Larxene ate her cake and watched the action. "I'm waiting for something more interesting to happen!"

"Like what?" Marluxia said.

"I dunno, someone to sing without knowing what they're doing?" Larxene said.

Unfortunately, three of Lady Enigma's muses had a nasty plot in mind to mess with Demyx and make him dance and sing.

Demyx stood up and began to wobble a bit. Then He began to sing in an eerie voice.

**_Come Along, Come Along, Come Along, Come Along_**

**_Come Along, Come Along, Come Along, Come Along._**

**_(Whole bunch of la's here)_**

**_Wouldn't you like to see what really happens backstage?_**

**_Come along, come along, come along, come along._**

**_It's really quite intriguing when you don't have to pay._**

**_Come Along, come along, Come along, come along._**

**_Wouldn't you like to see our hiding places?_**

**_Here in our happy world of laughing faces?_**

**_Every now and then some fortunate child that we befriend_**

**_Can come along and join in. Won't you come into our magic wagon?_**

**_If you promise not to tell, we'll take you to a secret place!_**

**_Come along, come along, come along, come along._**

**_I know we're not supposed to, It'll be okay._**

**_Come along, Come Along, come along, come along._**

**_Every now and then some special child_**

**_Enters our little world just for awhile._**

**_Every now and then, we're lucky to make a special friend_**

**_To Join us in all our fun. Won't you come and see our magic wagon?_**

**_Come along, come along, come along, come along_**

**_Come along, come along, come along, come along_**

**_Come along, come along, come along, come along, come along, come along._**

**_Come along now and join us! Come along now and have some fun and leave all your cares behind. Won't you come into our magic wagon?_**

**_Come along, come along, come along, come along! Wheee!_**

Zexion shivered in his hospital bed.

"Where the (censored) did Demyx learn that demented song?" Xaldin asked.

"I dunno!" Larxene said. "But it Sure was entertaining!"

"Geez, woman!" Xemnas said. "You're twisted!"

"Why, thank you!" Larxene said, curtsying.

Demyx shook himself. "What did I just do?"

"You mean, you forgot?" Axel said, surprised. "You sang a creepy song!"

Larxene pressed PLAY on a concealed tape-recorder and played back the entire song.

"That voice! That's not mine!" Demyx said.

"I don't know that voice either!" Xemnas said.

And that's where my tale ends.

* * *

The Song used in this story was written by Danny Elfman. If you want to listen to the song, I have two links to the videos for the song on YouTube on my profile.

I thank everyone who kindly reviewed. (Sets out Imaginary cupcakes) I can't believe (sniffs) That this story's over! I liked all of your kind reviews (besides the flame from Fanned Chocolate) and hope you're still nice if I decide to write a sequel.

Oh, please, do me a favor.

Tell me two things when you review.

First: Favorite part.

Second: Who had the worst job, in your opinion.

It was nice typing this story for you. I'll miss your kind words (if I don't write a sequel, that is).

-The Living Enigma


	15. Zexion's second shot at work

**_Disclaimer- See first chapter._**

**_A/N- Xarba, chief Kingdom Hearts Muse, wanted me to continue this story with a bonus chapter._**

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Zexion's second shot at work_**

* * *

Many weeks later, after lying in a hospital bed, hacking into Xemnas's porn collection for fun, and helping Vexen sneak peeks at Larxene's underwear, Zexion was better enough to go back to work.

Vexen found a note on the desk. "Dear guys, I'm working. Don't look for me. Sincerely, Zexion."

Xemnas walked forward. "Where's number six?" he said.

"He's at his new job!" Vexen said.

Meanwhile...

"Ahh, Zexy," a short balding man said. "I'm glad you want to work at a bookstore! You like to read?"

"You should see my room back home!" Zexion said. "It's loaded with books!"

"Here!" the man said, pushing a cart of books in front of him. "Put these on the shelf."

"Yes, sir!" Zexion said. He promptly set to his task, putting the books in order on the shelf.

The man walked over to the shelf. "Excellent!" He applauded. Zexion smiled.

After long hours of working, Zexion went home.

"How was your job, emo kid?" Axel said.

"Okay," Zexion said. "Way better than babysitting!"

Xemnas was checking through his porn collection. "Hey, who's been hacking into my porn collection?"

"Oh, (censored)!" Vexen said. "We're busted!"

* * *

_**Note- This story will continue when I figure out number 14's name and personality.**_

_**And Yes, Ladies and gents, there is gonna be a number 14! I Read it online! And Also a lady Organization XIII member! I just need to wait for that new video game to come out. (Does the "I-can't-wait" dance)**_


End file.
